


Terra ignota

by Pomme_Empoisonnee



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/Pomme_Empoisonnee
Summary: Los juegos entre Guts y Griffith por fin dan paso a algo más.
Relationships: Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Terra ignota

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Berserk pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Después de cada batalla, el campamento de la Banda del Halcón se llena de los olores naturales del hombre: peste a sudor, sangre, hierro, grasa y otras cosas que, a decir verdad, no son agradables pero se han vuelto tan parte del día a día de un grupo de guerreros, que es fácil pasarlas por alto con un encogimiento de hombros y un simple «meh».

En su contrato de trabajo nunca se habló de perfume con olor a rosas, jabones espumosos ni pulcritud extrema y, de hecho, si así hubiera sido, muchos se habrían sentido fuera de lugar, porque éste rubro está más lleno de sangre, amputaciones y tripas que ningún otro y, a fin de cuentas, ¿quiénes son? ¿Los hermanos perdidos de la princesa Charlotte? Uh-uh.

Y siempre llegan tan molidos a las tiendas, tan contentos de seguir con el trasero en sus sitios, que Guts puede entender que muchos de sus compañeros prefieran llenarse el estómago y beber algo que los refresque antes que saltar a la corriente de agua más cercana, pero Griffith no es así y, de hecho, en cuanto se libera de la armadura, toma sus enseres y se desaparece con la gracia de un fantasma entre los troncos de los árboles para ir a tomar un baño _largo. _No importa que sean mediados de octubre, que todo esté helado y el calor de la batalla embadurnando sus músculos se pelee con la sencilla idea de entrar a un afluente y comenzar una disputa de temperaturas.

Incluso a él le da escalofríos sólo pensarlo, porque siente el cuerpo hirviendo por dentro todavía y se imagina que comenzará a humear igual que una espada al rojo vivo siendo forjada y sumergida a un cubo de agua en cuanto trate de lavarse un poco, pero eso no evita que, después de meterse algo en la garganta y engullirlo como un ganso —todos los tendones de su cuerpo siguen tensos, listos para la lucha de nuevo, incluso los de su cuello y mandíbula, por lo que apenas consigue masticar—, vaya en busca de Griffith, porque ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y siempre hay una área siniestra en la parte trasera de su cabeza diciéndole que el hombre pudo resbalarse en una piedra de río, caerse de espaldas y partirse la cabeza en algún lugar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Se lo imagina, flotando boca abajo por ahí, y siente el estúpido impulso de reír con sorna, a pesar de que, en realidad, no es gracioso.

Pensaría en eso de forma casi poética, claro, si supiera de poesía tanto como Griffith y si tuviera la capacidad de apreciarla igual que éste: que la muerte no lo encuentre en el campo de batalla, pero sí en una corriente, abierta de brazos para recibirlo y arrastrarlo a su seno con el propósito de volverlo uno con ella y jamás regresárselo al mundo exterior, a las nubes, a las aves, a sus sueños y, sobre todo, a la sangre y la carne que tan desesperadamente buscó lavar en ella.

Una cosa que pasa con Guts es que varias veces al día piensa en la Muerte. Suya, de los _suyos _en el pasado, de sus nuevos compañeros, de Caska, Judeau, Ricket, Pippin. En la de Griffith.

Y, más que sumergirse en la desesperación que siempre la acompaña y permitir que ésta se alimente de él, es él quien la consume y la usa como aceite para inflamarse y blandir la espada igual que el demonio en el que se ha convertido en las leyendas urbanas de sus enemigos, aunque por dentro se siente un hombre cualquiera y, a sus ojos, es Griffith quien tiene los pies fuera del margen, quien ha subido una escalera muy alta a la que los demás no tienen acceso y, cuando se digna a mirar por encima del hombro para ver por dónde van, lo hace desde arriba, automáticamente el efecto visual haciéndolos pequeños en comparación.

Pero para él no hay más que habladurías malsanas en la corte y tergiversadas entre los guerreros y mercenarios. Sí, es grande, pero la grandeza trae envidia y rencor con ella, cuando la leyenda de Guts, al ser más de aires míticos que otra cosa, no arrastra por los talones cosas así.

Y, si lo hace, ni se entera, porque no le presta atención a estupideces —y es el resto de la gente, más que lo que dice, la que le parece muy estúpida, a veces. Casi siempre, mejor dicho—.

Tras caminar un rato, lo encuentra desnudo y sumergido en el río helado hasta la cintura, con el cabello empapado y escurriendo echado por encima de un hombro, las manos, cruzadas, aferrándose los lados del cuello, la cabeza agachada en actitud pensativa. Desde el ángulo en el que está no puede confirmarlo, pero está seguro de que tiene los ojos cerrados y está tan quieto, que bien podría haberse quedado dormido, usando el agua y el viento de manta como el desquiciado que es.

Está cayendo la tarde y, en la distancia, por encima de los árboles, el cielo ha comenzado a tomar una coloración más rojiza que las aguas del ancho río reflejan sin pudor, adquiriendo la tonalidad del líquido vital del que todos vieron mucho hoy.

Derramado en el suelo, reducido a inmundicia, convertido en alimento para la tierra que sepa aprovecharlo, en costra nauseabunda y apestosa para la que no.

Guts todavía lleva algo encima y, al recordarlo, no puede evitar olisquear y sentir el golpe rancio del sudor y todo lo demás. Se lavó las manos antes de comer y, sí, bueno, no será suficiente, así que lo más inteligente que podría hacer sería entrar al agua también y hacerse cargo, igualmente, de los cortes y rasguños que tiene por todos lados.

Serán muy machos y rudos, pero las infecciones se meten con cualquiera y pueden deshacerse de ellos con mayor eficacia que cualquier hacha o espada… el olor de la gangrena es uno de los peores con el que se ha topado en la vida.

Se sujeta el cuello de la camisa y vuelve a aspirar. Ugh, enserio apesta. No a un nivel humano, sino a uno más animal. También tendrá que limpiar la armadura, la espada, las protecciones de piel, lavar la capa, la bufanda, porque la sangre es la única cosa que penetra en las telas más que decidida a no irse jamás.

Está en esas, sintiendo un fastidio enorme y más hambre a pesar de que ya comió, cuando Griffith aparta la mano derecha de su garganta, con una lentitud que enerva y le eriza los vellos de la nuca y, sin girarse para verlo, la extiende en su dirección, un poco inclinada hacia atrás, en una clara invitación a acompañarlo.

Esa es otra cosa suya que lo saca un poco de quicio: nunca, nadie, puede tomarlo desprevenido y, en caso de que ocurra, tiene la suerte de que las cosas siempre se muevan a su favor.

—Eres el único loco que le da más prioridad a éstas cosas antes que a llenarse el estómago o embriagarse después de una batalla como la que acabamos de tener —le dice, con la voz ronca y llena de erres, y Griffith sonríe, con la cabeza siempre hacia abajo, dejándole claro que, a pesar de que reconoció su presencia, están a ambos lados de una barrera que los separa, al menos por el momento.

— ¿Loco, dices? —Baja parsimoniosamente el brazo y lo coloca a su lado, las puntas de los dedos rompiendo la superficie del agua, donde se dibujan ondas que lo ciñen y acarician.

Su reflejo en el espejo acuoso es perfecto y meditabundo, quizá sólo un poco desdibujado en los bordes.

—Debes estar congelándote —y no es que le importe, pero no sabe qué más decir.

Lo máximo que puede pasarle aquí es pillarse un catarro cuando, montando a caballo, alguien consiguió darle un buen golpe en el casco con una lanza y mandarlo al suelo desde el lomo de su montura, dando una pirueta hacia atrás que bien pudo partirle el cuello. Igual, se las arregló para abrirle el estómago a su atacante con el sable y recibió un baño rojo directo en la cara por sus proezas.

En Griffith, todo lo que no sea blanco se nota más que en ningún otro. Y debe saberlo.

Guts mueve los globos oculares hacia arriba para contemplar el cielo, que con cada minuto que pasa se pone más violáceo, y distingue una parvada de aves negras volando en V a varios metros por encima de sus cabezas, emitiendo sus gañidos en una charla privada entre ellas.

Están vivos un día más para seguir viendo esa clase de cosas, para que Griffith llegue a donde tiene que llegar.

Camina hacia adelante, aplastando la hierba medio seca bajo las suelas de las botas. Se quita la bufanda y la deja caer, descuidadamente, a un palmo de donde Griffith, como la reina que internamente debe ser, dobló cuidadosamente su ropa, a pesar de que está manchada de porquería y posiblemente inservible a menos que siga llevándola por debajo de la armadura. Se arranca el peto y también lo abandona, sintiendo el viento frío metiéndose con su piel, todavía ardiendo, por encima de la ligera camiseta azul sin mangas que siempre usa.

Mientras tanto, Griffith se agacha un poco más en el agua, hasta que ésta le llega al nivel de los hombros y, viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, luce pequeño y susceptible a que las aguas, que no corren muy rápido y parecen más pasivas que otra cosa, se lo lleven lejos y lo dejen botado en alguna parte.

Guts se quita las botas y, con una exhalación de placer al sentir el suelo vivo bajo las plantas de los pies, con todo y los guijarros que tratan de lastimarlo, las tira a un costado sin ver siquiera dónde han caído.

Hay algo igual de satisfactorio en ponerse la armadura que en quitársela.

Griffith se incorpora de nuevo, camina hacia la orilla donde él se encuentra, las sombras haciéndose más profundas en los alrededores y todo su ser, perlado, reflejando la poca luz que queda igual que el mármol. Le sonríe de esa forma privada que Guts no le ha visto usar con nadie más y le tiende nuevamente la mano, pidiéndole ayuda para salir de la corriente.

Ésta vez sí que pone los ojos en blanco y le sujeta la muñeca mientras Griffith apoya un pie en el borde lodoso del riachuelo. Ya debería saber mejor las cosas: Griffith le enseña los dientes, ampliando la sonrisa de esa forma extraña que tiene, como si nunca hubiera aprendido a sonreír con verdadera felicidad sin medio matar del susto a la gente, y le aferra con los dedos, a su vez, para aprovechar su propio peso y tirar de él al arrojarse de espaldas al agua, provocando que ambos caigan, Guts con una queja de sorpresa atrapada en la garganta.

En efecto, la hidrocución lo medio mata, porque su cuerpo no estaba listo para el repentino cambio de temperaturas, por más que el desnudarse parcialmente lo ayudara. Pierde el aliento y todo su ser deja de responderle un momento, hasta que el instinto de supervivencia golpea y lo impulsa a patalear hacia arriba. Rompe la superficie con violencia y abre las fauces para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire que sus pulmones se niegan a procesar del todo.

Por un segundo, no oye, ve o siente más que la lucha por respirar de nuevo, pero, cuando se recupera, la risa de Griffith le taladra los oídos. Le suelta un bofetón en el hombro y lo tira de costado en el agua, haciéndolo chapotear al hundirse otra vez.

— ¡De nuevo con tus cosas, cabrón! —es lo primero que puede decir y la risa de Griffith sólo aumenta de volumen.

No es una carcajada como la de cualquier otro hombre que Guts haya oído antes: es fuerte, pero tentativa, casi nerviosa, a pesar de que va salpicada de toda la seguridad que es el líder de la Banda del Halcón. Simplemente le da la impresión de que Griffith no suele usarla con nadie más y por eso prefiere hacerlo en ratos así, cuando están a solas y nadie aparte de Guts puede ser testigo de sus idiosincrasias.

Judeau los ha llamado chiquillos luego de verlos juntos y Guts se pregunta si será por cosas como éstas; entonces, Griffith le lanza a la cara un montón de agua, moviendo los brazos igual que remos y… ya, de acuerdo, si eso quiere: le salta encima cual lobo y lo derriba, ambos hundiéndose varios palmos en el líquido, Griffith con la boca abierta, por lo que, de la impresión, termina tragando varios sorbos que lo hacen toser al salir, se le van detrás de la nariz y hacen que tenga que agitar la cabeza varias veces, tratando de deshacerse de la horrible sensación ardiente en sus fosas.

Toda la sangre en el cuerpo y la ropa de Guts se desprende dócilmente de él y lo mancha todo de un color oscuro hasta que el flujo del agua se lo lleva y lo deja como un recuerdo nada más.

Griffith le vuelve a caer encima y, otra vez, terminan hundidos y dándose de golpes que nunca van enserio, saliendo y arrojándose agua a la cara igual que dos niños en un chapoteadero.

_Suerte _que nadie puede verlos. ¿Qué dirían entonces de ellos? Pero, ya que no son sujetos preocupados por habladurías, bastaría con lanzarles a la cara un pescado o bañarlos también para dejar sus orgullos intactos nuevamente.

Terminan demasiado cerca de la orilla y, en determinado momento, Griffith pierde el piso, como Guts imaginó que pasaría antes de ir a buscarlo, y se precipita hacia adelante, justo encima de él, derribándolo en el lodo e hincándole los codos, por accidente, en las entrañas.

Guts se queja y el otro, más que parecer avergonzado, se ríe con más fuerza. Guts le da un golpe en la sien, usando las puntas de dos dedos, para desquitarse y, en medio de un «¡ow!», la risotada divertida perdura, un embrujo resonando en la noche, llena de mosquitos.

A pesar de que Guts es más alto y más ancho de espaldas, Griffith también es grande y su cuerpo es tan duro como el suyo, con la masa muscular bien repartida donde debe estarlo, así que tenerlo encima no es demasiado agradable y, de hecho, le corta un poco el aire, porque el idiota tiene un brazo contra su pecho y respirar, después de la lucha fingida en el agua, no es sencillo cuando tanto sus pulmones como su estómago no pueden inflarse por completo. Se pregunta si lo hace a propósito.

Lo ve a los ojos y Griffith vuelve a sonreír, encantado.

Ambos escurren y el flequillo del hombre de cabello claro le chorrea en la frente y los ojos. Guts levanta una mano, le aferra todo el pelo que puede y le da un tirón tan fuerte, que Griffith termina ladeándose hacia un costado, haciendo una mueca de dolor y siseando por lo bajo. Rueda hasta quedar contra su costado, liberándole los canales respiratorios, y le da un golpe en las costillas con los nudillos.

Guts _recuerda_lo desagradable que era tener a gente _tan_ cerca en el pasado, pero desde la herida en el pecho, los ojos oscuros de Caska y haber encontrado lo más parecido a una familia en medio de todo lo que antes le parecía nada, casi le da igual que su compañero le restriegue impúdicamente sus carnes encima.

Es decir, Griffith no es parte de su ayer como lo fue aquél sujeto y cree conocerlo bien, así que le da igual. Éste tipo _es_ su _amigo y pronto, si todo marcha bien, Guts conseguirá que lo vea como un igual…_

—Déjame adivinar: internamente eres una chiquilla maleducada, ¿no es así? —Jadea el de ojos claros, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo adolorido, y Guts, en represalia, le prensa los labios con los dedos y pellizca para asegurarse de silenciarlo.

Grffith emite el sonido menos decoroso que Guts lo ha oído hacer en la vida y lo hace reír.

Es la primera vez en su vida que puede llevarse así con alguien y resulta divertido, ya que ambos son… bastante chingaquedito cuando no están en una lucha seria —y, honestamente, es algo que la gente debería agradecerles—.

Es en este momento que, desde la distancia, escuchan un chillido terrible e inhumano que los hiela por dentro, el ruido de cascos, pero no de caballo, seguido, inmediatamente, por el de un puñado de patas que, aunque silenciosas, no pueden evitar delatarse al romper ramas y hojas y caer con pesadez en el terreno irregular.

Mirándose a los ojos, escuchan el ruido de una batalla del mundo animal que no tiene nada que ver con esas libradas por los humanos, pero que, desgraciadamente, se parecen demasiado y están llenas de la misma carnicería y brutalidad, si bien los animales cazan por motivos más nobles.

La manada de lobos se hace, por fin, con el pobre alce cansado de grandes astas al que han venido persiguiendo y hostigando desde a saber cuánto, y el animal emite sonidos tan lastimeros que, sin tregua, quiebran la paz de la noche y la vuelven una especie de pesadilla siniestra, aunados al ruido de los colmillos rasgando la carne, de las garras tratando de abrirse paso hacia el festín y de un corazón pugnando por seguir vivo a pesar de que ya es tarde.

Alguno puede imaginar ojos vidriosos e inocentes rindiéndose ante su destino cruel, bañados en lágrimas de frustración, pero, afortunadamente, ninguno está cerca para tener que verlos.

Ambos se quedan de piedra, porque el suceso ocurre a sólo metros de distancia, más allá, entre los árboles y, si levantan la cabeza, pueden ver el espectáculo de sombras y la danza carnívora que se lleva a cabo, el desmembramiento de una pobre bestia para que otras puedan seguir adelante y que, así, la lucha del más fuerte contra el más débil continúe, igual que siempre.

El aroma de la sangre y la carne vuelve a hacerse parte del ambiente, perdiendo el del hierro de las espadas y las armaduras, pasando por encima del de la hierba húmeda, pero, de todas formas, despierta algo en ellos, lo mismo que creyeron dormido una vez el último soldado del batallón contrario inició la retirada y sus banderas, con el halcón, se alzaron en alto y se clamó la victoria con gritos y cantos.

Apesta demasiado a muerte y, al mismo tiempo, a _vida_.

Los gruñidos de los lobos, mientras se reparten el botín y comen por jerarquías, se les meten en los oídos del mismo modo en que haría una sinfonía.

Griffith tiene una mano en el hombro de Guts y sus dedos se cierran en su carne con fuerza, haciéndole daño con las uñas tanto como se lo hace él mismo en los brazos a veces, de una forma que nadie más puede conocer, aparte de él.

Intercambian una mirada y se dan cuenta de que están demasiado cerca uno del otro, igual de mojados y, técnicamente, compartiendo calor en medio de la brisa fresca.

Sin ropa de por medio, el cuerpo de Griffith se siente más tibio que el de Guts, que conserva los pantalones y la camiseta.

¿En qué momento su mano terminó apoyada en lo bajo de la espalda de Griffith? Tiene dedos largos y una palma grande, así que abarca demasiado y, en cuanto se percata, los frunce y sus yemas rozan la piel, pegajosa por el agua impregnada en ella a pesar de que el viento se esfuerza por secarla.

Es Griffith quien hace el primer movimiento tentativo, pegándose más y agachando un poco la cabeza hasta que la punta de su nariz toca la de Guts, quien no tiene espacio para echarse atrás ni nada por el estilo, por lo que cuando Griffith parpadea y decide que le gusta el camino que ha tomado antes de pegar la boca a la suya en un beso que no es un beso del todo, sino, más bien, un reclamo de algo, no tiene opción más que quedarse quieto, consumido por una sensación extraña en el vientre y una sorpresa inesperada que lo hace sentir más calor que antes.

Ésta vez se percibe recorrido por una chispa violenta que empieza en la punta de su cabeza con forma de calambre y se extiende por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, yendo tan rápido como la pólvora encendida.

Ladea la cabeza, cortando el contacto con brusquedad y conteniendo el aliento, maldiciéndose cuando las mejillas le arden de pura vergüenza y está seguro de que Griffith puede verlo gracias al fulgor de la luna llena, no sobre sus cabezas todavía, pero cerca.

Piensa en escurrirse hacia un costado, fingir que nada pasó y arrastrarse como el bicho que internamente se cree repentinamente, pero Griffith lee su actitud en su cara porque, de nuevo, sonríe y lo besa con fuerza, sujetándole el cabello rabiosamente para detenerlo, igual que Guts hizo con él hace un momento, y obligándolo, con el brío de su lengua, a separar los dientes para iniciar una contienda en la que, si Guts no quería participar por un pudor que no sabía que tenía, se ve obligado a hacerlo ya que, como bien le dijo hace mucho, es Griffith quien decide dónde y cuándo usa su espada.

Metafórica o real, al parecer. Y lo está retando. Conoce el método para encenderle la sangre, la forma adecuada de espolearlo en los costados para que se mueva a donde quiere.

Vuelven a pelear entre ellos, ésta vez por tomar el control, ya que Griffith quiere tenerlo todo, pero, en situaciones como éstas, Guts no está acostumbrado a darlo. No hay muchas mujeres que lo exijan, de todas formas, así que, con éste tipo, ni siquiera tiene idea de cómo actuar; lo empuja, trata de posicionarse encima, si tanto desea que esto pase, pero Griffith se las arregla para girar de nuevo cada vez que Guts lo consigue, aplastándolo otra vez bajo ese cuerpo duro y sin nada blando que estrujar. Se gruñen igual que animales, se muerden y, siendo el volumen de los lobos más alto en la distancia, sus quejas de hambre se confunden con las suyas, empapadas de una lujuria repentina, así que todo suena más bestial de lo que realmente es.

Guts piensa una decena de veces en lo rara que es la situación, pero, una vez con la sangre incendiándose de nuevo, se trata de ganar o morir nuevamente.

Y Griffith ya le dio una paliza una vez, así que, ¿por qué no hacer el esfuerzo de ganar ésta ocasión?

A menos que el idiota le disloque un brazo de nuevo…

Sujeta el cabello de Griffith otra vez, en cuanto consigue ponerlo debajo y, sin darle oportunidad a que lo empuje por el suelo enlodado igual que antes, le hunde los dientes en el cuello y muerde con fuerza, sometiéndolo a través del dolor, escuchando a lo lejos el bramido de uno de los lobos alfa, advirtiéndole a otro, más joven, que se mantenga a distancia mientras él come, pero Griffith no reacciona igual que el miembro joven de la manada, con lloriqueos, sino que simplemente abre la boca, emite un suspiro-bufido de malestar, y le aferra la espalda con los brazos, sus dedos tirando de la tela de la camiseta empapada de Guts, tratando de obligarlo a quitársela para hacerla a un lado.

Guts vuelve a incorporarse. Tiene sangre en la boca. Se relame los labios, pero no escupe, y se pone a pensar, a pesar de que le agrada más que fulanos como Griffith lo hagan y él sólo gusta de hacerlo en el campo de batalla, donde la estrategia es su mejor amiga si quiere salir vivo y con todas sus extremidades donde deben estar. Se acostumbró a que estas situaciones sean para meditar lo menos posible, así que se siente confundido.

Ha estado con mujeres, más por impulsos del momento que por verdaderas ganas de compartir esa clase de instantes con alguien —en verdad ha odiado ser tocado por otros _gran _parte de su vida— y siempre las tiene boca abajo, sin verlas a la cara y sin que ellas puedan ponerle los dedos encima. Meros pedazos de carne. Y no porque sean mujeres —Caska le partiría el culo a patadas si se tratara de eso—, sino, simplemente, porque Guts tiene un _problema _de convivencia con otros tratándose de intimidad, y duda, enserio, que Griffith vaya a dejarlo tratarlo de esa manera.

O… bueno, quién sabe, porque éste es un aspecto de él que no conoce en lo más mínimo, por más que ese primer encuentro entre ambos lo hiciera formarse una idea _extraña_ del sujeto, misma que tardó un tiempo en evaporarse del todo de su cabeza, pero que ahora vuelve con fuerza, de cierto modo viéndose confirmada —pero nunca con una palomita definitiva en la casilla de SÍ—.

La única persona con la que lo ha visto coquetear ha sido la princesa Charlotte y, vamos, a esa niña todo el mundo la trata con pinzas; por lo mismo, ni siquiera está cien por ciento convencido de que lo que Griffith hace con ella sea tratar de ligar, aunque Caska asegure otra cosa.

Aprovechando su distracción, las manos, pálidas y frías, de Griffith se posan en sus mejillas y hacen presión con los pulgares, obligándolo a hacer una mueca estúpida. Griffith ríe una vez más y el sonido se entremezcla con el himno nocturno y bestializado por la cacería que lo ha impregnado todo.

Tiene una risa bonita. A pesar de todo.

Se levanta un poco, haciendo fuerza con el abdomen, ya que sus brazos están ocupados, y le muerde el labio inferior, haciéndole daño. Al volver a tirarse en la hierba seca, su boca está tan manchada de rojo como la de Guts; insiste con el dobladillo de la camiseta.

Griffith tiene talento para que los pensamientos se le encajen en la mente igual que alfileres en un cojín, pero se las arregla para darles su tiempo y llevarlos a cabo; no importa cuánto le tome, tiene la paciencia y entereza de un Dios para conseguir lo que se propone. Y nunca olvida algo del todo. Menos si es importante. Para él, si bien no para todos —pero también posee el don de hacer que lo suyo sea relevante para los demás, de hacer que su sueño se convierta en el motivo de existir de otros, con todo y que tiene una pésima impresión de aquellos que lo siguen por la sencilla necesidad de ser parte de un rebaño y, si el pastor es tan glorioso como él, pues es un bonus—.

Guts frunce el ceño y alza los brazos, deja que Griffith le quite la ropa, arrojándola a un costado con la satisfacción estampada en toda la cara.

Cuando gana, no se ve igual que un gato mimado, sino como un ave que ha hincado los talones en una pobre víctima que no fue lo suficientemente rápida para vencer con su carrera la velocidad de un par de alas.

El pelo blanco se le abre en abanico encima del pasto y reluce igual que haría el cuerpo de un hada —nunca ha visto una, así que no está seguro, pero… Griffith _brilla_, de todas las formas posibles, con todo y que últimamente, inmiscuyéndose más y más en los asuntos del reino, todo el mundo ha podido notar cierta aura de _algo _reverberando a su alrededor, una cosa no demasiado atrayente, en comparación a las que solían verse antes en ese muchacho que descansaba en la hierba, mirando al cielo, contemplando el andar de las nubes y pensando en a saber qué—.

Y Guts está nuevamente debajo cuando Griffith usa las rodillas y un empellón para derribarlo. Trata de invertir las posiciones de nuevo —han recorrido un buen trecho ya, rodando de un lado a otro por el lindero del río—, pero Griffith se lo impide, aferrándole las muñecas e impactándolas contra la tierra con una fuerza que emula la de un oso, lo que lo deja anonadado un segundo, por lo que la boca, fría y sucia de escarlata, en su cuello, lo toma completamente desprevenido y casi le parte la nariz de un cabezazo, que Griffith logra esquivar por poco.

A pesar de todos los músculos curtidos que hay ahí, los corpúsculos siguen siendo sensibles y un aliento tibio sobre un sitio tan vital lo hace sentir como si uno de los lobos de la manada, uno de los más feroces y capaces de acabar con el más robusto de los hombres, hubiera cambiado de presa, fijándose en él, pero se trata de Griffith, _sólo_ de Griffith, y, mientras Guts tenga una espada que blandir en su nombre y una pluma que usar en el broche de la capa, Griffith no se arriesgará a abrirle la garganta a mordiscos.

No, en vez de eso, desciende, explorándolo con la boca desde la clavícula izquierda hasta los pectorales, usando la lengua en un impúdico camino hacia su plexo solar, carcajeándose cada vez que un estertor estúpido juega con Guts y tiene que aferrar todavía más su agarre en él para evitar que se mueva, que lo aparte de un manotazo.

Es un ponderoso líder en el campo de batalla, un gran estratega y también es muy bueno luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero Guts tiene una imagen tan distinta de él en su cabeza, que saber que también bulle en él esta clase de brutalidad honesta le despierta una cosa que lo avergüenza todavía más, sobre todo en el momento exacto en que Griffith se da cuenta y se alza encima de él emulando el ave de presa que debe ser su esencia animal interna.

Le suelta las muñecas y, sin siquiera inmutarse, ladea la cabeza hacia abajo para contemplar la evidencia en sus pantalones — ¿por qué tuvo qué quitarse el protector? —. De nuevo, esa sonrisa extraña aparece en sus labios y Guts agradece el ángulo bajo de su cara, porque no puede ver sus ojos, pero sospecha que tienen ese destello de pájaro loco que Griffith puede mostrarle a otros a veces, sobre todo al idear una estratagema, y que, para ser honestos, lo pone un poco nervioso, simplemente porque no entiende qué puede estar pasando por esa cabeza, tan diferente de la suya.

La mano de Griffith no tarda en buscar y encontrar algo nuevo con qué distraerse y Guts siente tal explosión de energía por dentro que, preocupado por ella, se apresura a asirle la muñeca con una intensidad que seguramente le dejará la carne magullada. Entonces, Griffith vuelve a verlo a la cara y sus ojos azules se centran en los suyos, oscuros, el rostro ligeramente inexpresivo, pero con todo un pergamino de preguntas siendo leído entre ellos.

Pasa un rato _largo, _el sonido de huesos rotos a algunos metros aumenta y, de vez en cuando, los lobos más impacientes lloriquean.

Lo más rico siempre se acaba primero y son los especímenes más fuertes quienes lo engullen, cuando para los más viejos, débiles o torpes siempre dejan lo peor, lo menos sustancioso.

Por instinto, Guts quiere hurgar con los ojos en la oscuridad, porque ha llegado a darse cuenta de que, cada vez que comparte un momento a solas con Griffith, Caska anda por los alrededores, oculta entre las sombras, y, por algún motivo, eso consigue que pierda algo de sangre en las facciones y pase saliva con dificultad, pero los dedos de Griffith siguen firmes en su posición y _no están quietos, _evitando que la idea de la mujer lo haga perder el ánimo y con la pregunta más grande todavía reflejada en su cara a pesar de que se ha convertido en toda una máscara. Guts se da cuenta de que lleva un rato sin respirar.

Finalmente, despacio, le suelta el brazo y, en efecto, ha quedado una marca oscura ahí, largos dedos tallados en la carne demasiado clara, que permite ver la mácula incluso en la penumbra.

Griffith, cuyo cabello húmedo se ha convertido en una cascada de ondas sin peinar, ladea la cabeza a un costado y sonríe levemente —su cara, incluyendo la mirada, siempre se suaviza cuando le sonríe a Guts y a nadie más—. Se inclina y le besa el estómago a manera de recompensa, consiguiendo de él un miserable gimoteo, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos viajan un poco hacia arriba, desatan los nudos que mantienen cerrado el pantalón gastado y, una vez abierto el camino, se inmiscuyen donde no deberían, sin tapujos, hurgando con cínica maestría y sabiendo, desde el comienzo, por lo que van.

Guts curva un poco la cabeza, hundiendo la coronilla en la tierra con el pretexto de querer ver a la manada alimentándose a lo lejos ya que, mientras Griffith juguetea, sus ojos han decidido que les gusta estar fijos en su expresión, lo que lo azora.

Nadie resiste mucho tiempo ser contemplado fijamente por ojos así. Es como si el mar hubiera despertado y decidido que quiere vislumbrar en vez de serlo, como si el cielo se abriera y parpadeara a través de pestañas de nubes.

Es por pequeños detalles así que Griffith no es demasiado popular entre los nobles, la mayoría de los cuales son tan feos cual puercos y repelen a la gente a menos que les muestren de cuánto dinero disponen o sus títulos nobiliarios, con el sello de su majestad debajo. Griffith podría ir por la vida vestido con harapos y, con todo y eso, seguiría teniendo un porte más majestuoso que el del mismo rey.

Es por eso mismo que Guts quiere que deje de verlo tan atentamente, porque se imagina que podría estar pensando en cualquier cosa fea y comparándola con él, tanto como él piensa en cosas como el cielo o el mar al tener que hacer una comparación. No tiene problemas de autoestima y no es el tipo de sujeto que se fije mucho en su aspecto o lo que otros piensan de él, pero, como siempre, Griffith es ese extra de peso que consigue inclinar una milésima las balanzas de cualquiera, acerca de _cualquier_ cosa…

Podría darle un golpe para al menos hacerlo parpadear, pero… no encuentra las fuerzas para levantar los brazos.

Griffith ríe por la nariz, condescendiente, pero burlesco, y Guts se pregunta si el bastardo sabe lo que está tejiendo en su cerebro, si puede imaginarlo sólo al leer sus reacciones con la misma simpleza con la que lee sus pesados volúmenes de poesía, filosofía, literatura y otras patrañas de las que hombres como los que conforman la Banda del Halcón —plus Caska, claro— no comprenden.

Huesos, huesos rotos. Carne desprendiéndose de ellos. Músculos reventándose gomosamente. El olor de la carne abierta, destilando sangre, moviéndose hacia ellos con su hedor, próximo a ser putrefacto, pero que agradece al frío de la noche los minutos extra concedidos antes de la degradación total. El río susurrando por lo bajo, jugueteando entre los surcos de las rocas suaves en su fondo. Aves despertando para cumplir con su rutina nocturna y bichos ocultos entre la maleza escurriéndose a sus guaridas para mantenerse a salvo de sus garras.

Pero las de Griffith están puestas en él y, cuando decide que ya no es suficiente, cambia un poco su postura, moviéndose hacia abajo para poder tirar de los pantalones de Guts, que aprieta la mandíbula, pero no se queja, y liberar completamente el objeto de sus distracciones, contemplándolo largo rato con una expresión extraña —que sólo apuñala a Guts por todos lados, al no conocer su significado— antes de verlo nuevamente a la cara y enarcar una ceja, en actitud inquisitiva.

Hay cierto rubor morboso en sus mejillas pálidas que la noche no consigue cubrir del todo.

Si, bueno, su espada no es lo único _grande_ que maneja cotidianamente, ¿sí?

¿Por qué tiene la desagradable y repentina sensación de que el otro piensa arrancárselo de un mordisco? Si lo hace, perderá a su capitán, de todas formas, así que la broma penderá de sus hombros.

Pero Griffith no lleva a cabo algo tan salvaje, no: simplemente se inclina y, con aspecto embelesado, separa los labios y exhala encima, permitiendo que su tibio aliento compita con el del gélido exterior, provocándole un nuevo estallido de sensaciones que no se limitan a la mitad de su cuerpo, sino que lo recorren de arriba abajo, obligándolo a apretar los dientes, sintiendo los colmillos chochando entre ellos para no humillarse —a pesar de que su orgullo salió corriendo despavorido hace un buen rato— con sonidos o bramando algo estúpido.

En un espasmo, una de sus manos recuerda cómo moverse y viaja hacia abajo, aferrando la larga cabellera alba una vez más al mismo tiempo que las puntas de los dedos del otro hacen ademán de unirse al tanteo. Da un tirón y la misma risa de incisivos de Griffith se muestra antes de que Guts pueda apartarlo lo suficiente. Griffith separa los labios, humedeciéndolos casualmente con la lengua, antes de usar ésta misma para recorrer la parte superior, sin pena ni gloria.

…De acuerdo, tal vez con algo de pena sí.

…Y la sensación bien puede ser algo gloriosa igualmente.

Un gemido gutural escapa de la boca de Guts, cuya mano jala accidentalmente y, en la palma y los dedos flexionados, puede sentir la reverberación de arrancarle un par de cabellos desde la raíz, el crujido de cada hebra al romperse, cediendo ante la fuerza aplicada a ellas y separándose del cuero cabelludo. No es todo un mechón, pero sí lo suficiente, por lo menos, para formar una pequeña pelota al hacerlos girar con las palmas de las manos.

Por un segundo, no puede sentir nada que no sea a Griffith, en sus manos, en sus dedos, en su sensibilidad, en su nariz y cuerpo entero a pesar de que lo que los envuelve es una mezcla homogénea de carne y sangre.

Es tan distinto a esa pesadilla que sufrió de niño que, a pesar de que la base es la misma, las dos cosas parecen completamente diferentes, por lo que su cuerpo permanece sedado, dispuesto en bandeja de plata para los anhelos y necesidades de Griffith.

Para desquitarse por lo del pelo, que definitivamente no debió ser agradable, menos teniéndolo tan largo, el otro se empina hacia adelante y lo traga entero, teniendo que abrir la boca al límite de sus posibilidades, las comisuras estirándose peligrosamente y amenazando con rasgarse si no tiene cuidado, pero permitiéndole sentir el roce de sus dientes y la mucosa de su paladar antes de deslizarse todavía más abajo, llegando a lo blando.

Es tibio y húmedo. Diferente. Lleno del soplo de un hálito contenido que percibe en la piel con forma de caricia constante y titubeante.

De alguna manera, Griffith se las arregla para aguantar el reflejo vomitivo en cuanto tocan la zona peligrosa de la úvula y, aunque hace un sonido que amenaza con probar lo contrario, logra dominarlo, como hace con todo.

Si no estuviera tan distraído por las sensaciones que le provoca su primera vez experimentando algo semejante, de lo que sólo ha oído rumores —y apartado la mirada de en los cuchitriles más nauseabundos que ha pisado sin querer—, le aplaudiría o le daría una palmada varonil en la espalda o, bueno, ¿cómo se felicita a alguien en la vida por una hazaña así?

Siente el impulso de echarse a reír. Pero… no lo hace.

Está sudando y el cuerpo le quema y le punza en los peores lugares. El corazón le late en la garganta y respirar es todo un reto. Su cabeza palpita. Sabe que ha estado en peores situaciones durante las batallas, pero, por alguna razón, se siente como si su vida pendiera de un hilo en una situación así.

Tiene la impresión de que abrió una puerta prohibida a la que jamás debió acercarse y Griffith entró a la estancia con él.

Griffith se las apaña para, muy despacio, tomar un sorbo de aire por la nariz, a pesar de que una de sus principales vías aéreas está completamente bloqueada y presionada y, en una milésima de segundo, hace algo con las manos que orilla a pensar a Guts que tendrá que alejar la cabeza lo más rápido que pueda para no asfixiarse, pero el tipo no es de los que se conforman con un «gracias por participar», por lo que, haciendo aspavientos —a su suntuosa manera, sin perder el recato y mando de sí jamás— se las ingenia para volver la situación lo más cómoda para él antes de dar una cabezada hacia arriba, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de Guts para posicionarse a una altura más conveniente… e ir hacia abajo otra vez. Sin rendirse.

Adquiere una pizca de práctica y, con eso, es capaz de hacerlo como si éste fuera su pan de todos los días —y Guts _definitivamente _no cree que lo sea—.

¡Tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas de esfuerzo, por todos los cielos!

El rostro se la ha puesto un poco rojo por no poder respirar correctamente, pero sigue adelante, probándose.

Y Guts se está riendo, se da cuenta. De él. Aunque también podría ser culpa de la histeria que lleva un rato sintiendo, porque no es posible que todo esto esté pasando en verdad.

Su mano sigue aferrando un montón de cabello y, en cierto momento, uno de sus dedos comenzó a dibujar círculos en el cráneo de Griffith en señal de apoyo, pero no está seguro de que el hombre guste de los «¡vamos, tú puedes!», debido a que, técnicamente, es obvio y todo el mundo ya sabe que Griffith… _puede _hacer cualquier cosa que otra gente no.

Incluso esto.

Suelta una carcajada y, a continuación, escucha el ruido de un hueso rompiéndose, un gruñido lobuno y nota _dientes _cerrándose peligrosamente alrededor de él, en señal de advertencia. Entonces, el ruido proveniente de su boca se convierte en una exclamación de miedo —ni siquiera sabe si hay huesos rompibles _ahí_— que lo obliga a incorporarse un poco para asegurarse de que todo esté sano y salvo y, al ver los ojos de Griffith, se da cuenta de que es el turno de éste para reírse, internamente, al menos.

Guts le lanza una mirada poco amistosa y por fin le suelta el pelo —ha descubierto que incluso el cabello puede absorber calor corporal—.

Griffith tiene los ojos irritados por la humedad provocada por el reflejo de sacar la obstrucción de su boca y el aire frío que no deja de dibujar cabriolas a su alrededor. Una simple gota cristalina se desprende del borde de uno, derramándose, presurosa, por la curva de su mejilla y dibujando un camino que no lleva a ninguna parte, al derramarse por el filo de su mentón.

Algo dentro de Guts da un fuerte ¡pang! Que no se explica y lo lleva a hacer una mueca y a levantar una mano para limpiar el rastro de lo que fuera de esa cara que, cree, es la primera vez que ve así de cerca.

Griffith incluso tiene la piel suave, para nada marcada por el sol, a pesar de que tener colores como los suyos en un ambiente como ese en el que se mueven regularmente lo pone en peligro de padecer una de esas enfermedades que para muchos se han convertido casi en un cuento de terror, por los terribles síntomas que provocan, sobre todo al pasar gran parte del tiempo hirviéndose en una armadura de puro metal como lo hace él, pero su cuerpo no parece recibir el daño igual que el de los demás.

Sólo para comprobar si está en lo cierto, movido por la curiosidad, corta con la uña su pómulo, moviendo el dedo lentamente hacia abajo, distinguiendo la fina línea roja dibujándose tan dócilmente en la capa superior de la piel, pero sin derramar sangre, como lo hizo el surco dejado por el agua salina.

Es entonces que Griffith no puede seguir privándose de aire y, sacándolo por completo de su boca, se echa hacia atrás, abriendo las fauces y tomando por ellas todo el oxígeno que su pequeña nariz fue incapaz de brindarle durante su sesión de exploración.

Se lleva una mano a la garganta y aprieta con los dedos en los costados, pasando saliva y dejando salir una leve queja mientras cierra los ojos y mantiene el rostro hacia arriba, encarando a la noche, concentrándose en la expansión continua de sus pulmones, que hace que su pecho vaya de arriba abajo igual que un fuelle llevando a cabo su trabajo.

Guts lo observa atentamente.

La saliva coquetea con la corriente y hace que sienta un frío irritante, pero es fácil de ignorar, porque el resto de su cuerpo quema. Incluso confía en tener la piel tan roja como el hierro caliente.

— ¿Es la primera vez que…?

Griffith vuelve a la acción, tan rápido, que apenas le da tiempo de parpadear: le lanza las manos al cuello —por un segundo, cree que va a tratar de estrangularlo— y se arroja contra su pecho para pegar la boca a la suya una vez más y hundirle la lengua en la garganta todo lo que puede.

La inercia está a punto de derribarlos, pero Guts consigue que no sea así, apoyándose en una mano al tiempo que la otra, automáticamente, rodea el cuerpo de Griffith, sintiendo, de nuevo, lo labrado de su ser, las curvas de sus músculos, sus abdominales chocando con los suyos.

Estén haciendo lo que estén haciendo, todo es más masculino de lo que cualquiera pensaría, porque se trata de dos sujetos.

Griffith le hace daño con las uñas en la garganta, luego en los hombros y, mientras más se pega a él, más consigue tumbarlo de espaldas en la hierba, sobre las pequeñas piedras afiladas que se le clavan en la carne y le hacen daño, pero todo lo demás es tan grande, que le da lo mismo.

Ni siquiera le importa preguntarle —o «se»— a dónde están llegando, porque, a éstas alturas, ya debería ser obvio y Griffith se encargó de romper a martillazos todo su recelo, por lo que se siente un poco más liberado de cuestionamientos ahora.

¿Alguien en el campamento se estará preguntando dónde diablos están? ¿Alguno de sus compañeros vendrá a buscarlos sólo para encontrarlos revolcándose en el suelo cual animales?

Si estuvo en los cierto antes y Caska salió corriendo, ofendida por el hecho de que el tipo que le gusta prefiera hacer esto con otro fulano antes que con ella, seguramente se encargará de mandarlos a meterse en sus asuntos, sin permitir que el pudor de su líder se vea exhibido, por más que a éste le importe un carajo que lo sea — ¿en verdad le importaría tan poco? —.

Griffith le sujeta una mano y lo obliga a colocarla en su cuerpo. Con algo parecido a la desesperación, guía los torpes dedos entumidos de Guts por sus costillas, su cintura, bajando hasta sus muslos y hasta donde las puntas consiguen llegar, aferrándole la muñeca con un brío intimidante.

Tiene el cuerpo tan caliente como él mismo y está tan interesado en el proyecto, que Guts puede _sentirlo_ y eso, por un momento, hace que vuelva a vacilar, pero Griffith le muerde el labio inferior otra vez, hasta reventarlo, y el reto se halla sobre la mesa nuevamente.

Saborean la sangre entre ambos, babosa y pegajosa, batiéndose dócilmente con la saliva, con la consistencia extraña de sus lenguas chocando entre ellas en una burda imitación de la única vez que lo hicieron sus espadas.

Lo araña para asegurarse de dejar marcas. Profundo, rompiendo la resistencia inicial de la epidermis.

Griffith vuelve a explorarlo todo lo que puede y, cuando tiene la oportunidad, reparte besos en las heridas más recientes, recorre con la boca y los dientes las feas cicatrices blancuzcas y elevadas que le han quedado de batallas previas. Está leyendo en él un mapa, una historia, con la misma fascinación con la que hunde la nariz en los pesados tomos que ha conseguido acumular con el paso de los años.

Lo hace sentir… _apreciado_ y el efecto que la sensación tiene en él lo abruma, porque no suele tener mucho de eso en su día a día.

Es entonces que Griffith levanta una mano y mete tres dedos en su boca, empujando para penetrar la abrupta barrera que Guts trata de imponer al darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, pero, al final, consigue lo que quiere, como siempre.

Le sonríe sin aliento y, mientras sus yemas le acarician las papilas gustativas, percibiendo los delicados gránulos activando los sensores bajo su piel, que absorbe rápidamente la humedad de la cavidad, Guts le rasguña los nudillos con los dientes y, al ensancharse la sonrisa, muerde sin reservas, sacándole, primero, una mueca de dolor ofendida y, después, una protesta mascullada por lo bajo.

Su gusto es de sal y tierra.

Griffith retrae la mano y la agita al nivel de su cara, marcas rectangulares y dos puntiagudas gravadas en su carne, parcialmente rota. Le lanza una mirada de reproche, frunciendo el ceño y la boca, antes de apoyar una mano en su pecho y acomodarse mejor a horcajadas encima de su entrepierna, sintiendo entre los muslos todo el calor emanado por Guts, que se humedece la garganta con un trago rápido y tensa los músculos del estómago, esperando…

Sus miradas sostienen una cruzada entre ellas.

Griffith lleva la mano mojada hacia atrás y, cuando Guts entiende qué hará con ella, sus colores sólo aumentan, pero, al mismo tiempo, siente un nuevo golpe de calor en el vientre bajo.

Sin querer —o quién sabe, porque ya no entiende _nada_— levanta un poco la cabeza para ver con más claridad a su líder hundiendo sus propios dedos en su cuerpo, parsimonioso, con cuidado, haciendo algo muy obvio y que, a la vez, lo tiene desconcertado por completo, ya que una vocecilla idiota en la parte más honda de su mente —donde están las cosas que no le gusta oír— no dejaba de parlotear, antes de éste instante, que sólo hay _una _forma de hacer esta clase de cosas y, desgraciadamente, es la ruda, la dolorosa, la que deja marcas por el resto de la vida que difícilmente se irán…

Pero con Griffith todo es diferente. El mundo se muestra más grande, con más matices que el negro y el rojo y, por un segundo, puede dejarse seducir por la visión, por la impresión, por las sensaciones que lo recorren de arriba abajo igual que una horda de hormigas dispuestas a engullirlo entero, vivo o muerto.

Le pone las manos en los muslos y hace presión todo lo que es capaz. Demasiado duro para ceder ante sus yemas igual que haría la sumisa carne de una mujer, pero le _gusta_.

Le agrada lo que se resiste, lo que tiene que ser derribado, arrastrado, cortado, vencido para funcionar.

Griffith frunce los labios, se muerde el inferior y ladea el rostro a un costado, carmín por los climas elevados dentro de su ser.

La luna por fin se encuentra encima de ellos y todo su brillo le cae encima, haciéndolo destellar todavía más, la humedad del río habiéndose convertido en sudor que, en forma de hilos, se desliza por sus contornos, recorriéndolo de arriba hacia abajo. Es tibio y se le queda pegado fácilmente a las palmas de las manos, haciendo difícil retirarlas de la piel, funcionando como un pegamento que quiere mantenerlo donde está.

La respiración de Griffith es tan errática como la de Guts y juraría que ni en la lucha más ardua lo ha visto tan descompuesto.

A sus espaldas, los lobos principales han terminado con su banquete de tripas y órganos blandos y los últimos pelean entre ellos por los huesos, por el derecho de reventarlos y sacarles el jugo de adentro, porque no tienen otra opción para sobrevivir.

Guts los entiende y, cada vez que uno de ellos abre las fauces para rugir por algo, se siente empático con el sonido y desearía poder dejar salir uno igual, pero la voz humana corre por diferentes frecuencias, lo cual es aburrido.

Si agudiza los oídos, cree poder escuchar, por encima de los gruñidos, el ruido proveniente del campamento, pero está demasiado lejos, por lo que sabe que no es verdaderamente así. No escucha más que la orquesta de ambos, la naturaleza y la noche. Y, como siempre, el aria se siente de Griffith.

Pasa un largo rato antes de que Griffith determine que ha sido suficiente y, arrastrándose por encima del cuerpo de Guts, vuelva a alcanzar su boca para besarlo, distrayéndolo para poder acomodarse y, lánguido, descender hasta ser atravesado completamente y a su voluntad, a su ritmo.

Por algún motivo, Griffith le cubre los ojos con una mano, apartando sólo unos milímetros el contacto de sus labios y, cuando Guts está completamente dentro, conteniendo el impulso de embestir que siente de inmediato, al verse envuelto por un canal tan dispuesto a recibirlo con estímulos que nunca antes había sentido, lo oye gimotear, respirando hondo y en preparación para lo que está por pasar.

El entorno se vuelve irreal y él mismo emite sonidos que nunca antes ha hecho, tratando de llenarse el pecho de un aliento que no consigue atrapar del todo.

Le sujeta la cadera con las manos, abriendo los dedos lo máximo, y Griffith por fin le permite ver de nuevo, pero no por demasiado, ya que une las frentes de ambos, completamente inclinado hacia adelante, por lo que el ángulo en que sus cuerpos se juntan es irregular y forzado, provocando que dos largas cortinas de pelo bloqueen sus rostros del exterior.

Y su mirada ha vuelto a ser la de siempre, dejando de lado esa que no quiso que contemplara, a lo mejor por modestia, y en sus pupilas, que examina descaradamente de cerca, no halla más que a la persona de siempre, esa que sabe lo que quiere y hace designios para tomarlo, no importa cuánto le lleve.

¿Esto también fue parte de alguna clase de plan?

Guts siente un peso extraño en el pecho y, dejando de observar los ojos de Griffith, dirige los suyos hacia abajo, topándose con la deforme esfera roja de rasgos extraños que su compañero siempre lleva al cuello.

Ya una vez la tuvo en la mano y fue de lo más desagradable, por lo que ver el Behelit apoyado contra su propio cuerpo, desprovisto de cualquier clase de protección incluso si una barrera de tela fuera estúpida, cerca de donde le late el corazón, le provoca una sensación terrible y ganas de poner tierra de por medio —imagina los ojos abriéndose de nuevo, la boca queriendo _morder, _y el asco lo invade de una manera que borra cualquier sensación seductora—.

Sin poder evitarlo, gira de nuevo y tira a Griffith de espaldas en el pasto. Un bufido escapa de las bocas de ambos y Griffith hace una mueca extraña por el repentino azote, los ojos demasiado abiertos y algo parecido a la impresión maquillándole la cara. Pero Guts aprovecha para arrancarle el collar del cuello y sostenerlo entre ambos, observándolo sin esconder toda la animadversión que siente por esa cosa.

Griffith lo analiza, esperando.

Su cara luce más limpia que nunca, parecida a las imágenes plasmadas para siempre en los retratos. Completamente desnudo. Más de dentro hacia afuera de lo que jamás lo ha estado con alguien.

— ¿Y si ahora mismo arrojara ésta cosa lejos? ¿Al río? —Pregunta y su voz suena tan ronca que podría confundirse con el gañido de uno de los animales que todavía andan por ahí.

Siente el impulso de hacer lo que dice y su mano incluso se tensa, preparada para el movimiento.

—Lo encontraría de nuevo. Tarde o temprano —Griffith se encoge de hombros, resuelto.

Su voz es un murmullo esforzado. Toma aire por la boca.

Guts da un tirón a la cuerda, la esfera roja salta y la atrapa con la palma. La avienta sin demasiada energía y, por un segundo, distingue algo parecido al horror en los ojos de Griffith hasta que se da cuenta de que no apuntó al agua, sino al montón de ropa que descansa a varios metros de distancia, donde la bola se queda, exánime, entre las largas hierbas, cerca del cuello de la camisa, amarilla y manchada, pulcramente doblada, de Griffith.

Lejos, pero todavía visible si se fruncen los párpados. ¿Cómo tolera llevar algo tan grotesco al cuello todos los días? Guts no lo haría ni por toda la gloria y la fama del mundo y, si en algún momento tuviera que morderse la lengua y hacerlo, sería por causa de fuerza mayor.

Griffith le pega con los nudillos en las costillas, haciendo una especie de mohín, y Guts se da cuenta, enserio, de que sólo se portan así entre ellos. Como chiquillos que no han tenido la oportunidad de convivir con más gente igual a ellos a lo largo de sus vidas.

Pero, ahora mismo, están demasiado lejos de cualquier conducta relacionada a la infancia.

Le aferra las muñecas, levantándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y arremete contra él, haciéndolo abrir mucho los párpados y apretar los dientes para no gemir. Él mismo siente _demasiado_.

Griffith trata de soltarse, pero Guts no se lo permite y, por un segundo, todo se vuelve una contienda por el poderío que hace parecer la situación más un abuso que algo de común acuerdo.

Al final, Griffith se contenta con apresarle la cintura con las piernas y marcar una especie de cadencia que, por un momento, parece desfasada e irregular, porque cada uno trata de marcar su propio compás.

Finalmente, Guts lo suelta, Griffith lo abraza y sus cuerpos están más cerca que nunca, empapados en una transpiración que se entremezcla tan perfectamente, que es difícil distinguir la de uno de la del otro.

Griffith le aferra el cabello, sin miramientos, y vuelve a besarlo; hay dientes entrechocando entre ellos, lenguas siendo mordidas y agarres en cuellos demasiado intensos que a momentos les cortan la respiración y los hacen ver negro, pero la falta de oxígeno sólo se suma a lo demás, volviéndolo más placentero.

Cualquier mujer saldría llorando y completamente traumatizada luego de tener un encuentro así, definitivamente, pero a lo mejor ese es el punto: no se trata de ser suaves el uno con el otro, sino las bestias como las que se reconocen por el rabillo del ojo, esas auras, gigantes y violentas, que provocaron que se atrajeran mutuamente la tarde después de que Guts le destrozara la cabeza a Bazuso con su espada.

Vuelve a morderle el cuello, no demasiado para romper la piel nuevamente, pero está seguro de que quedarán moretones notorios, a lo mejor hasta marcas.

Ruedan por la hierba y la tierra, convirtiéndose en un manojo de brizna amarillenta y fango que se les pega, dejándolos más sucios que antes de meterse al río.

El aroma del sudor es amargo, pero tan familiar, que no pueden hacer más que darle la bienvenida.

Griffith se las arregla para terminar encima de Guts otra vez y, ahí, usa toda la fuerza que le queda en las piernas para moverse a su gusto, empujando a Guts hacia abajo y sometiéndolo cada ocasión que intenta retomar el control.

Cuando el clímax está más cerca que nunca, toma aire por la nariz y el sonido de la aspiración es extenso y sibilante, interminable porque, por más que tome fluido, no consigue llenarse igual que lo habría conseguido respirando por la boca, pero ésta la mantiene firmemente cerrada, como si se la hubieran cosido, y lo único que proviene de ella es un incesante rechinar de dientes.

Es posible que no quiera gritar, a pesar de que su cara dice que se muere por hacerlo.

Guts lo ve llevarse las manos a los brazos, encajándose las uñas con fuerza, y levantar el rostro hacia el cielo oscuro una vez más, recibiendo toda la luz de la luna de frente, igual que un balde de agua lanzado encima.

No puede dejar de contemplarlo, de perderse en él y todo lo que es como le ha pasado desde el instante en que sus caminos se cruzaron.

El éxtasis llega y coincide con el instante en que un ave de presa se lanza desde lo alto de una de las ramas de los árboles que los rodean para pillar al vuelo, con sus afiladas garras, un pez que saltó del agua en la peor oportunidad posible y, mientras desciende, batiendo las alas a cámara lenta, éstas destellan, blancas y marrones, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Griffith, confiriéndole un aspecto extraño, demasiado fuera del mundo que conocen, para que sea una imagen que se borre pronto de su memoria, pero que lo ayuda a venirse con una intensidad que lo deja contemplando más estrellas metafóricas que las que en verdad penden sobre sus cabezas.

_Fuera de este mundo._

¿Por fin ha entendido la extraña sensación que el otro le ha provocado todo éste tiempo?

_Fuera de éste mundo._

Y, al mismo tiempo, un sujeto como cualquier otro, pero con la vista puesta en un horizonte demasiado lejano, lo que le ha conferido una gracia casi divina al ser uno de los pocos humanos que se atreven a sacrificarlo _todo_ por un sueño.

Griffith le hace daño en el pecho con las manos antes de derrumbarse encima de él, tan agobiado por todo como Guts se siente, empapado en sus propios fluidos y los compartidos, respirando por la boca indecorosamente de una forma que Guts nunca lo ha visto hacer ni en los peores ratos de las peleas.

Está sucio, revolcado, hecho una porquería de pies a cabeza. Y seguro es lo peor que jamás podrá verlo, simplemente porque se trata de Griffith y Griffith _es_ perfecto. Puro alabastro.

A sus espaldas, los lobos ya saciados emiten ruidos de satisfacción, tumbados en la hojarasca ahora que todos han comido, descansando antes de volver al núcleo de su territorio y dejar la carroña atrás para los zorros y los coyotes, que tendrán que pelear entre ellos por los restos.

El alce ha dejado de ser y lo poco que sus asesinos hayan dejado de él se convertirá en un polvo que no será recordado por nadie en éste mundo, ni siquiera por aquellos que lo ingirieron, porque mañana su lugar será tomado por otro y así continuamente hasta el final de los días de esos mismos lobos, que tras sus pasos habrán dejado a otros iguales, por lo que la cadena no se romperá hasta que alguna hecatombe ocurra —y los hombres llevan un buen tiempo buscando ser precisamente eso—, pero tampoco es que alguien tenga cabeza ahora mismo para preocuparse por algo así.

Los mosquitos se los tragan vivos, haciendo caso omiso de la humedad de sus cuerpos y de las pocas ganas que tienen de lidiar, posteriormente, con la comezón de los piquetes, pero en un momento así, es el más pequeño de sus problemas.

Guts se da cuenta de cómo empieza a perder consistencia, todavía enterrado en Griffith, y ve hacia arriba, recibiendo un montón de porrazos sensoriales con los que no tiene idea de cómo lidiar ahora que todo ha terminado.

Es la primera vez que tiene a su pareja de frente en una situación como ésta y no sabe qué pensar de que esa persona fuera, precisamente, Griffith, que no parece tener ganas de separarse de él pronto, por lo que sigue retozando sobre su pecho, con la oreja apoyada justo en el punto donde late el corazón de Guts, pero con una barrera de cabello empapado de por medio, por lo que no tiene idea de si puede oír su alebrestado palpitar.

Pasa saliva una vez. Y otra vez. Y otra vez.

Hay algo atorado en su garganta, del tamaño de un huevo. De una toronja. O una sandía, es decir, sólo para estar seguros de compararlo con algo _grande._

No tiene idea de si esto es parte de esa afirmación de convertirse en su «perra» si Griffith conseguía ganarle esa vez que se enfrentaron, pero, bueno, en aquél entonces tenía una idea completamente diferente de cómo ocurrirían las cosas y estaba seguro —primero, de que no perdería, pero, en caso de hacerlo— de que lo asumiría con un estoicismo salvaje, como todo lo demás en su vida.

Griffith hace un ruido nasal y, todavía sin apartarse, murmura por lo bajo, sumergido en sus propias elucubraciones:

—Con que así se siente.

Guts no comprende.

— ¿El qué? —debió mantener el pico cerrado, porque Griffith puede ser muy gráfico sólo por molestar a la gente.

—Acostarse con un hombre que te atrae.

Ah.

…Uh.

La elección de palabras traen a su mente imágenes de cosas que preferiría no evocar, no ahora, no nunca, y tiene que cerrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza para alejarlas, porque no quiere comparar esa repulsión con todo lo que acaba de comenzar a sentir por Griffith.

Pero que no se malentienda.

Ni siquiera se sintió como tener sexo con su compañero, sino, más bien, como mezclar algo que estaba destinado a ser mezclado de la forma más sencilla posible, igual que pincharse un dedo con una navaja y derramar una gota de sangre al agua para ver el rojo difuminarse en lo claro y desaparecer para siempre, pero no definitivamente, moléculas desintegrándose para convertirse en parte de algo nuevo.

No es que sean amantes automáticamente sólo por compartir un momento ni que se vayan a volver una de esas leyendas caballerescas de amores imposibles o cosas así.

Ama a Griffith, claro, pero no de una manera que tenga que ver con la carne, con el deseo íntimo, sino, más bien, como algo que siempre necesitó sin saberlo y, desde esa vez enfrentando a Zodd, ha querido que Griffith lo ame de la misma manera, que lo necesite igual, pero sus destinos, aunque juntos, nunca se entrelazarán de esa forma, ya que Griffith tiene una meta a la que quiere llegar y, para que se cumpla, la persona que debe reposar entre sus brazos es esa chiquilla que lo observa cual si fuera lo más cercano al sol y Guts… bueno, Guts.

Caska es la mujer de la vida de ambos. Y ellos son él hombre de la vida del otro. Pero si tuviera que decir el nombre de la persona que le hace latir el corazón de la forma más arrítmica, sería el de…

—No sé. Supongo.

En un segundo, Griffith apoya ambas manos en su pecho, desnudo y empapado, para incorporarse y verlo a los ojos, la recriminación escrita en los suyos. Luego, sólo los gira con ligera irritación y, cauteloso, se aparta, porque a leguas se nota que todo él está temblando, y se queda de rodillas a su lado, sintiendo arroyos fluyendo entre sus piernas para perderse en la tierra.

Está despeinado y manchado; tiene más moretones de los que Guts pensó que le dejaría y se notan mucho, incluso siendo de noche.

—Fue demasiado sencillo —vuelve a decir Griffith y Guts se pregunta si está teniendo más un soliloquio que una charla con él.

Es su turno de poner los ojos en blanco.

Levanta una mano para quitarle un trozo de hoja que se le ha pegado al hombro, donde puede ver el rastro de un puñado de pequeñas cicatrices, nacidas de arranques de ansiedad, que Griffith se ha hecho con el andar de los años y que no todo el mundo ha tenido la oportunidad de contemplar. Hay nuevas lunas ahí, vivas y sumadas a las otras por lo que ocurrió entre ellos, si bien fue Griffith quien lo propició.

Incluso el más calmado de los hombres debe tener un seguro para no detonar, porque los humanos, se quiera o no, son propensos a hacerlo ante las incitaciones más extrañas.

— ¿El qué? —Repite, sólo para no dejarlo hablando solo.

Se arrepiente en cuanto Griffith le lanza esa mirada de pájaro loco que le deja saber que lo está leyendo de dentro hacia afuera.

—Darte algo que le negué vehementemente a otra persona hace varios años —aclara, el misticismo en alto, los ojos ahora en otra dirección, pero no evasivos. Guts enarca una ceja—. El servicio completo, por explicarlo de alguna manera —ladea curiosamente la cabeza y sonríe, pero el gesto no le llena la mirada igual que otras veces—. Pero a ti no tengo que esforzarme por mantenerte interesado y al pendiente por si las dudas, ¿cierto?

La segunda ceja se une a la primera.

—Me encantaría entender lo que dices —comenta, sarcástico—, pero la mayoría de las veces, no lo hago. Y tal vez sea lo mejor.

Griffith vuelve a sonreír y es la misma expresión de antes, cargada de ese no sé qué que muestra pocas veces a la gente.

Se inclina y le sujeta la parte trasera de la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo y, ésta vez, sin el calor de por medio, se siente más íntimo que cuando estaba hundido en él, tomando eso que Griffith tan graciosamente decidió darle sin que se lo pidiera siquiera o se atreviera a imaginar que podría tenerlo.

Cuando el otro se separa, hace crujir los músculos de su cuello, definitivamente más relajado que cuando volvieron al campamento, y lanza una perezosa mirada al río.

— ¿Bañarme o no bañarme? —masculla entre dientes, gruñendo de fastidio por lo bajo parecido a un crío—. Decisiones difíciles —suspira, como si se tratara de un asunto de guerra crucial y no de algo tan mundano como lavarse la inmundicia de encima.

Guts podría levantarlo y arrojarlo al agua si tantas fuerzas le faltan.

Él, por otro lado, está pegajoso, lleno de tierra y el cuerpo le duele en diversas partes, pero es ese tipo de dolor rico que viene después de la extenuación física.

De pronto, Griffith está encima de él otra vez, tan inesperadamente, que lo toma completamente desprevenido.

—Ven a mi tienda ésta noche —lo dice suave, pero lo imperioso de su voz le deja en claro que no es sólo una petición.

Guts abre mucho los ojos.

— ¿Para qué?

Griffith esquina los labios y hay algo en su expresión que deja de gustarle.

—Para devolverte el favor. Y conocer todos tus rincones.

Guts abre mucho los ojos y Griffith se carcajea.

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan guarro? —la risa sube de volumen.

—Aunque no lo creas, es algo que se pega. Oh, todas las veces que he tenido que contenerme para no decir cosas semejantes frente a algún noble —se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz y aprieta, negando con la cabeza con aire miserable, pero fingido.

Guts sabe que está bromeando y puede reír también, la mera imagen de un Griffith portándose como el resto de ellos demasiado descabellada para no darle risa: si en algo puede confiar, es en que Griffith _nunca _pierde el control, por _nada _ni _nadie._

De una vez por todas, se levanta, lo sujeta por los brazos y lo arrastra el poco trecho de distancia que hay entre ellos y el agua, a donde lo arroja sin más.

Griffith levanta toda una ola y Guts hace otro tanto al saltar tras él.

La batalla de agua y chapoteos vuelve a empezar y, ésta vez, si hay algún arrumaco ocasional de por medio, lo tachan parte del juego también.

—O—

Debería costarle más trabajo ir a la tienda de Griffith cuando todo el mundo se retira a dormir —Caska _definitivamente_ evitó verlos a la cara cuando regresaron al campamento, limpios y más relajados que cuando desaparecieron, pero a Guts le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo que lo destripó igual que a un pez y ni siquiera uno fresco, el cuchillo oxidado, además—, pero sus pasos lo llevan ahí sin dificultad y es graciosa la dicotomía entre hacerlo en el bosque, en la tierra, rodeados de animales salvajes, y Griffith teniéndolo en un lecho plegable, encima de mantas no suaves pero tampoco ásperas, cumpliendo su palabra de reconocer cada trozo de él, susurrándole cosas al oído entre sucias e incomprensibles, fragmentos de esa poesía que nunca le ha llamado la atención, y trazándolo con los dedos de arriba abajo fingiendo ser un artista con lienzo y pinturas nuevas.

Termina entendiendo el «fue demasiado sencillo» de antes, algo que no lamenta, con todo y que juraba y perjuraba que sí lo haría.

Se queda dormido y ni siquiera nota cuándo, algo que, en el pasado, ni siquiera se le habría ocurrido, porque cualquier amante ocasional habría podido apuñalarlo por la espalda ante el menor descuido o abrirle las puertas a alguien más para que hiciera el trabajo sucio, pero con Griffith su guardia no tiene que estar alta todo el tiempo.

Y con éste parece ocurrir algo similar, porque hay algo casi sumiso en su postura, en la forma en que sus hombros se permiten caer una vez todo termina e incluso su respiración se vuelve menos elaborada, perdiendo un montón de estrés que posiblemente ya es parte habitual de su día a día, por lo que pocos —o nadie— lo notan como algo fuera de lugar.

Abre los ojos una rendija al percibir los remaches de la cama haciendo ruido al moverse Griffith — ¿qué tiene en contra de dormir en mantas en el piso, igual que el resto de ellos? El crujido de la madera le parece más fastidioso que la dureza del piso, a decir verdad— y lo ve ir hacia el rincón donde su bolso de viaje permanece abandonado, medio ladeado contra la carpa.

Griffith toma el Behelit y, alzándolo frente a su rostro, sujetando la correa con los dedos de ambas manos, lo observa un par de segundos antes de pasárselo por la cabeza y dejarlo reposar contra su pecho nuevamente, dándole una especie de apretón solemne antes de volver a él y tenderse en la pequeña cama, a su lado —son demasiado grandes para compartir el lecho y pronto uno terminara de cara en el piso (o los dos, si la jodida madera se rompe), pero la pereza es de mayor tamaño para escurrirse ahora mismo—.

Ni siquiera se percató de que no lo estaba usando durante todo el intercambio. Según él, se lo puso de nuevo al vestirse en el borde del río.

Griffith cierra los ojos, sin prestarle atención más que durante un parpadeo, y Guts se queda viendo la esfera un instante, en la penumbra apenas controlada por las antorchas encendidas en el exterior, pero demasiado lejos.

Enserio siente una antipatía increíble por esa cosa, por lo que la idea de dormir tan cerca de ella le provoca un escalofrío.

Trata de soportar, pero, finalmente, se rinde, así que se levanta, se viste y, a punto de largarse, Griffith aparece en una exhalación a su lado para sujetarle la muñeca, tirar de él hacia abajo y morderle la boca a manera de despedida. Luego, suaviza el ardor con una lamida y una sonrisa.

Guts lo manda al carajo y se escurre fuera de la tienda, sintiendo la caricia del viento, frío y nocturno, en las mejillas y la frente.

No le sorprende encontrar a Caska recargada contra un poste justo frente a la casa de campaña de Griffith, cruzada de brazos y con la vista clavada en las botas, una expresión profundamente meditabunda en las facciones que la hace ver menuda y vulnerable, como la mujer que es, a pesar de que es más valiente y capaz que muchos hombres.

Guts tiene la sensación de que es el culpable de haberle quitado su coraza protectora. Se siente mal.

¿Qué es lo que haces en un momento así? Algo estúpido, como murmurar un «hey» y alzar la mano en forma de saludo, por supuesto, esperando que eso suavice, por lo menos un poco, la tensión del ambiente.

La mujer lo fulmina con la mirada, frunciendo la boca con frustración, girando sobre los talones y marchándose a su propia tienda, dejándolo plantado ahí, con una madeja enredada de demasiadas cosas atándose todavía más en su pecho cada vez que trata de tirar de los hilos.

—O—

Un par de meses más tarde, la Banda del Halcón se encamina a Doldrey, con un resuelto Griffith a la cabeza.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario :) y únete a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandoms. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, nuevas historias, recomendaciones, etc.).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
FictionPress y AO3: The estate of dreaming (historias originales de horror, sci-fi y fantasía).


End file.
